The Curse of the Next Generation
by Kisa-Rin-Hitachiin
Summary: The curse was broken. Now all of the previous Sohma had kids. Another cat, another God. With twins Hikaru and Kaoru, and a cute little bunny thrown in, what will the Sohma's become? Who is the abused, beaten, and broken? Who is the damaged, cracked, and forgotten? Who is this poor girl who stumbles in their house, bloody and injured? And who will break the curse this time?
1. Family Tree

_**The Curse of the Next Generation Family Tree**_

_**If you want to go straight to the story, skip this. This is for those of you who are wondering what you're reading.**_

Characters & parents from original anime's

Ronka (38) + Kyoko (36) = Haruhi (not very emotional, closed off, blatant, very open, very smart, girl who finds out the curse)

Tohru (34) +Kyo (35) = llllll Akita (closed off, cruel, health problems, God) and Makito (very shy, never seen, stays close at all times, to his sisters side, the bird)

Yuki (35) +Machi (34) = llllll Haruka (loud, anger management issues, vary caring, but doesn't show it, clumsy, the cursed cat)

Akito (37) +Shigure (55) = lllllll Hana ( 15 years old, black hair, brown eyes, very silent and mysterious, but very rude, unkind, only caring to those she is close to, the lamb)

Ayame (54) +Mine (49) = llllll Kaito ( 20 years old, loud, full of himself, midnight blue hair, blue eyes, thinks himself king of the world, the snake)

Arisa (35) +Kureno (43) = lllllll Arisa (16 years old, blonde hair, green eyes, rough, violent, moody, but very caring, the horse)

Rin (35) +Haru (36)= lllllll Karla (14 years old, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, bullied, but to family is loud, outgoing, talented, the tiger)

Kisa (31) +Hiro (31) = lllllll Honey (13 year old, blonde hair, golden eyes, loves cake, very loud, the rabbit)

Hatori (55) +Mayuko (48) = lllllll Daitaro (20 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, perverted and loud, the dog)

Meiko (26) doctor of the Sohma household (very stand-offish and unemotional, but very caring and kind)

Nikui (35) + Midoreta (32)/hateful and disturbed =

Hikaru (loud, twin to Kaoru, energetic, mischievous, not good at handling emotions, split personality, the cow)

& Kaoru (almost quiet/almost loud, twin to Hikaru, mischievous, bored easily, very bad temper, protective, the rat)

Characters listed by importance

-Hikaru & Kaoru

-Haruka

-Haruhi

-Daitaro

-Akita

-Honey

-Karla

- Kaito

- Hana

- Meiko

- Arisa


	2. Prolouge

Prologue:

Kaoru and Hikaru

_SMACK!_

Her slap reverberated me onto my knees. Hikaru was in the hallway, curled up, not wanting to get hurt himself. That was the way I wanted it.

_SMACK!_

Another slap. This time to my head.

"You think you're so special Kaoru?! You're nothing compared to God! And you're never going to be! You think that anyone cares about you? They don't! Not even that cowardly twin of yours!"

_SMACK!_

She had brought her whip out. It was on my arm. I couldn't feel. Only hear. I could hear her mother Tohru beating on the door, pleading for her to stop. I could hear her father Kyo trying to comfort her mother. I could hear Hikaru sobbing loudly. I could hear my blood dripping to the floor.

_SMACK!_

"You're not talking anymore! Ha, did you finally realize that you cannot defy God? I think it's about time you realized that important lesson."

I was now curled up into a small ball.

_SMACK!_

"Now get out of my sight. You disgust me."

Haruka

I punched harder at the bag hanging from the wall. My father came in the gym and saw me. "Haruka, it might be time to rest." I shook my head.

"I have to beat that God-damned rat." I mumbled. And I did. He was the reason I was cursed. The reason my mother was in an insane asylum. The reason my father Yuki didn't love me as much as a regular father should have loved a daughter. The reason I wasn't a part of the family.

He sighed. He knew there was no arguing with me.

"Just don't push it." He said, and then left.

Yeah, like he cared. He had always hated the previous cat of the zodiac. When the curse was broken by the god-damned rat's mother, he didn't hate him any less. Then I was born, and he had a new person to be fed up with. The one who put his beloved wife in an insane asylum. I knew he blamed me.

I was hated by the rest of the family as well. The no good filthy outsider who put her mother in an insane asylum.

I would make that god-damned rat pay for everything, and I would become a part of the Sohma family. I would make sure of it.

Daitaro

"Haruka, Hikaru, and Kaoru are coming to live with you." Akita said on the other line. I couldn't argue with her. She would only make me suffer. I would just bide my time.

"Yes, Akita, I understand.

Honey

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there." I couldn't understand what was happening. Grammy was in the room with Meiko, and daddy was holding me back.

"Why can't I see mommy? Grammy!" I yelled. I was scared. I didn't know why.

I finally pushed past him and into the room. I saw Grammy on a chair, with Meiko next to her.

I sobbed. "What are you doing to Grammy?" I yelled at Meiko. She looked at me emotionless.

"She thought she could handle a daughter in the Zodiac, but you were too much. She is getting her memories erased. She won't know you anymore." I looked at Grammy.

"You don't love me?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"No." she admitted distantly.

I felt myself being dragged out of the room. A door slammed in my face.

Karla

"Sohma-san. What is two times three?" I was afraid to answer. I dint want them to make fun of me again.

"Six." I whispered before I got into trouble.

I heard it then. The silence that usually emitted from the class was broken as they started to whisper.

About my strawberry blonde hair.

About my weird blue eyes.

About how pale I was.

About my answer.

I heard giggles and laughs from all around me. I flinched and shivered from fear.

I heard them in my sleep, my nightmares, I heard them all day, every day, and in my thoughts all the time.

I covered my ears, and put my head down on my desk, a single tear slipping out, praying that I would stop hearing the voices.

And that I would never speak again.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Author's Note: I'm going to DIE! I decided that I will pick Kaoru's, Haruka's, Haruhi's, and Karla's POV, and I'll switch every time I really feel like it. But will all the character's, (I count Kaoru and Hikaru as 1) I have to make 5 intricate characters, and 5 backgrounds. Please. When the gun goes in my mouth, try and stop me. ;)**_

_**Deaththekids secondgirlfriend: (OH HOW I LOVE THAT NAME!) You wanted more: I give ya more**_!

Haruhi:

I sat straight up in my comforter. The cold sweat of my nightmare was on the back of my neck. I wiped my hand across my forehead, gathering sweat. I shook my head to try and clear the images.

I unzipped the entrance to the tent, and looked outside to see a cloudy grey sky. I lived in a tent in the depths of the woods because my father was abusive, and told me to move out. I had only my friends for that, and I would never bother them with it.

So I bought a tent with my work money, and bought a cooler and other essentials that I would need, and moved into this tent about three weeks ago.

I went back inside, and slipped my school uniform on, hoping that it wouldn't rain, because the tent would sometimes flip over when it rained too hard. I grabbed my school bag, walking to school. I checked my watch.

Crap, I was late! I looked around for a shorter distance. There! I saw small dirt and rock path, that looked like it leads to the city.

I started running up the path, thinking, "If I'm late, then my scholarship is in jeopardy. I attended Kanabe High School, where I held a scholarship for any expenses necessary.

The catch was that I kept in the top five of the class, I was never in trouble, and that I was never late. I kept running.

Until I finally saw a building.

But as I approached, it wasn't a building. It was a concrete outhouse, which was as tall and wide as a building. I approached it, and when I looked inside, I saw a few men fighting each other. I didn't know why they were fighting, but I didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

I tried to take a step back when one of them caught the movement. I twirled around and ran as hard as I could. I knew that they were fighting for something, and that they weren't going to let me see what it was, then let me escape.

Besides the fact that I didn't see whatever it was.

I ran into the trees that surrounded, dodging behind as many as I could, I ran in many directions, until I heard something being popped in place, and then a,

_**BANG!**_

I didn't know what just happened, the adrenaline was too much.

I kept running, and I took a sharp right. I didn't know how long I ran in that direction, I just _did._

I don't know how far either.

But my shirt was completely soaked. Sweat probably.

I kept running, and running. I then found myself looking at a house coming up in the distance.

I felt a small sense of relief. I ran harder for it, though it felt as if I were walking.

I finally came up upon a white Japanese style cottage, which was going black.

I screamed out for anyone in the house, but I couldn't hear my scream. It was as if the scream was a whisper. I felt my sweat dripping to the ground now.

I knew something was blocking my throat. I gave a small cough.

It all came into focus then. I was bleeding. Blood was coming out of my mouth.

I looked down, alarmed to see the entire right side of my shirt was soaked in steadily flowing blood. I looked back at the house, and then the house starting going grey, then black.

I couldn't feel anything except air rushing around my. I couldn't process any more thoughts after that.

"We're lucky you found her when you did. She would have dies from blood loss had you came any later."

Voices. There were voices. But, I had to be imagining. In this black void, I couldn't see anybody.

So that stood to reason that no one was talking, right?

"Awwww. Meiko, even though you've been working so hard on this girl, you even now compliment me." I heard a scoff.

But where were they coming from? It felt as if I'd dived to the bottom of a deep pool, and people were trying to talk to me from the surface. I couldn't move either. I knew I was going to die.

_Kaoru_: 

We were walking home. Back to where I was cursed to live with that idiot cat.

Hikaru seemed to know what something was wrong, and he grabbed my arm, afraid that I would slip into a snappish mood.

I didn't really get into a rage, like everyone else in the family. I just kept it inside, and then it would just make me snappish until it eventually faded away.

"Kaoru, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, softly.

"Of course I am. Akita only made me share a house with the person I hate most. Why wouldn't I be okay?" He shrugged, not wanting to get into an argument.

We were twins, and although that might sound fun and all, think about it this way.

Someone who knows all your secrets, all your feelings, etc.

Not so great, huh?

I then felt bad that I kept snapping at him.

It was bad enough with that idiot cat Haruka in the house, without snapping at the only person I would say I think of as even a friend.

"Look Hikaru, I'm … " I trailed off as I looked at his face.

I looked around, looking for what had him so frightened.

I saw our house that we had finally reached, I saw the tree, and I saw … blood.

A long thick trail of blood that reached a few yards from our house, and then a few drops that when our house.

We both dropped our bags in shock, and ran into the house.

I looked at a small lump in the floor.

A mass covered by white cotton and blood. I knelt down, along with Hikaru to peel back the sheet.

I then saw … a girl.

A girl with short brown hair, with brown bangs, pale flawless skin that was-

"She's dead." Hikaru whispered.


End file.
